


Find A Better Place

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose surprises the Doctor with a request for where to go next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find A Better Place

Rose sat back, watching the Doctor as he scurried around the control room, flipping switches and mumbling to himself. “Doctor?"

"Hm?" was the extent of his reply, as he tried to flip two switches at once, on opposite sides of the console.

"I’ve figured out where I want to go next."

"And where’s that, Rose?" He glanced up at her briefly before ducking back down to his work.

"Right here. The Tardis, I mean. I’d like to see more of her."

The Doctor paused, his hands stopped halfway through whatever it was he was doing, to look up at her and meet her eyes. “A tour?"

"Well, yeah. I’ve only seen, like, three rooms. And I’d like to know where it is you go whenever you decide I need different clothing. Like that beautiful dress when we met Charles Dickens."

He laughed, straightening up and leaving the console, knobs half turned, to walk over to her. He held out his hand, “You do realize the Tardis grows as she’s needed, right? And you always find whatever it is you need?"

She grinned as she took his hand, licking her bottom lip as she let herself be pulled to her feet and led into the halls. “You might have mentioned it once or twice."

"So, why do you want a tour, then, if you know it won’t help?"

She leaned into him as they turned a corner, “Ever thought there was something I wanted to find, with you?"

His eyes widened and he visibly swallowed. “Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Lead the way."


End file.
